CARA A CARA CON GREY
by diariodeunafan
Summary: Cuando lees un libro pasas a una dimensión diferente, una dimensión que te hace soñar, llorar, reir, volar. Pero... ¿que pasaría si podrías volver realidad tus historias favoritas? ¿Si pudieras hablar Cara a Cara con tus personajes favoritos? Descubrelo en Cara a Cara con Grey.
1. Chapter 1

Mis ojos siguen cada linea del libro hasta llegar a la ultima linea, la ultima palabra, la ultima silaba. En el momento que termino mi ultima linea de "Cincuenta sombras liberadas" suspiro para mi misma.

-Wow. Ya no habrá más Christian Grey-musito cerrando el libro envuelta en mi cama.

Esa extraña sensación de cuando termino una historia en la que mi mente se traslada y viaja por cada escenario de esta y aparto siquiera un segundo mi vista de aquel mundo Fantástico abrazándome a la realidad de este mundo básico y cruel. Mi mente se hunde a un universo diferente y más cuando mi prototipo perfecto está descrito en cada una de las lineas por la que mis ojos pasan cuidadosamente por cantidades inmensas de tiempo por la cual yo siquiera puedo darme cuenta que existe un fenómeno llamado "tiempo".

Acabo de terminar de leer la trilogía y ahora en mi está esa sensación de querer seguir leyendo hasta el resto de mi vida, o esas ganas de borrar mi memoria hasta la primera linea del primer libro y hacer esto una y otra vez para sentir la misma emoción de leer por primera vez. Ese vació irradia en mi, no se como explicarlo, no se que será. Se llama realidad.

Christian Grey, el prototipo de hombre perfecto y mas real que Edward Cullen. ¿Podrá haber un hombre tan hermosamente perfecto como él?.

Miro el reloj que está puesto encima de mi cabecera, volteo para verlo.

Oh, no. 3:05 am. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto había durado leyendo, el olor del libro me posee más su contenido me engatusa. Seducida por un libro, quien lo creería. Solo recuerdo que había empezado a leer a partir de la cena, aproximadamente a las 7:00 pm.

Apago la lampara de la mesita de noche y vuelvo a recostarme en mi cama. Acomodo la almohada que me está siendo molesta para dormir y repongo mi cabeza nuevamente.

Para conciliar algo llamado sueño me permito esperar que mis pensamientos viajen por mi mente. Me duele no seguir en ese mundo tan maravilloso que ofrece un libro. Cuando lees es como que el tiempo se paralizara, como si solo existieras tú y ese libro. ¿ Como sería viajar a ese libro? ¿Podría meterme en él? o mejor aún... ¿Podría traerlo a la vida?. Este ultimo pensamiento lo desee con todo mi ser.

Con este pensamiento me zumbo en un profundo sueño dejándome llevar, así como cuando leo.

Mis ojos se abren por si mismos, volteo al reloj de mi cabecera. 9:30. Oh, shit. Acabo de perder una entrevista de trabajo muy valiosa para mi. Me recuesto nuevamente en mi cama con resignación de perdedora. Hace casi dos años me gradué de la preparatoria y estoy en vagancia con el sentido mas estricto de la palabra. Mi cuarto totalmente desordenado me hace olvidar por completo de la idea buscar trabajo. Que vida la mía, si paso toda mi vida leyendo libros creo que terminaré como el mendigo de la esquina.

Salgo de mi cama y me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha de agua fría cuando de pronto veo por el reojo a un hombre sentado en la sala con una de sus piernas descansando en la otra. Me paro en seco y lentamente volteo en dirección donde el hombre se encuentra.

Está vestido con un traje de negro y una corbata plateada que destaca más por su brillo al reflejarse con la luz del sol que sale por la ventana de la sala. Sus ojos de color grises están clavados en mi. Pareciera que está tranquilo como si no hubiese irrumpido en una propiedad privada, como si está fuera su casa. Su cabello es de color cobrizo y altamente guapo.

Mi Dios. ¿Quien es este hombre? ¿Que hace aquí?

Camino hacía donde él está y le grito.

-¿Quien eres?

Sus manos reposan en sus piernas y una se mueve una y otra vez, marcando el tiempo, marcando mi respiración. De pronto se levanta tranquilamente, camina dirección a mi. Me mueve hacía atrás cuando de pronto a un metro de distancia de mi se detiene dejando de sonar sus zapatos de zuela es como si cada paso que da supiera de lo que está haciendo.

-¿No me reconoces?-dice.

-No se quien eres, por favor sal de aquí o llamo a la policía-le digo con mis palabras firmes pero con nerviosismo.

Da dos pasos hacia mi. Yo me alejo a la medida que camina hacia mi.

-Ayer deseaste hacer realidad tus deseos y aquí estoy-dice con tanta tranquilidad como si no estuviera cometiendo ningún delito.

¿Mis deseos? ¿De que habla?

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto temerosamente.

Sonríe.

-Soy Christian Grey, tu deseo me hizo de carne y hueso.

MI DIOS. Esto no puede estar pasando. Este debe ser un farsante que no se como demonios supo sobre mis deseos. Me muevo lentamente moviendo los ojos a todos lados. Antes de decir una palabra el interrumpe.

-Ayer deseaste traerme a la realidad y aquí estoy, nena-dice con sus palabras tan cautivadores como la de... no, no puede ser. Seguro este farsante sabe como es Christian Grey y quiere violarme... o secuestrarme. o quiere... se que secuestrarme es una idea tonta porque mis ingresos están por debajo de lo que pudiera tener un bebe cuando nace. Mi mente está confundida, no puedo procesar ninguna palabra. Cuando lo hago lo único que puedo decir.

-Oh, quien quiera que seas sal de mi casa ahora mismo-grito.

En su cara veo una expresión como la que describe Anastasia Steele en el libro, una expresión impasible en la que no sabes si es divertido o serio. ¿ES POSIBLE?

NO LO CREO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER.

Toma aire para evocar una palabra.

-Nena, no me gusta que me den ordenes...-dice con una voz sombría y dura. continua diciendo- menos me gusta que lo hagan mujeres que parezcan mis sumisas. Aparecí de repente aquí, saliendo de aquel libro que tienes en la que creo que es tu habitación-.

Aún empiezo a creerlo, pero igual sigo con un toque de escepticismo. ¿Es tan fuerte lo que deseas que puede volverse realidad?

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cómo pudo haberse hecho realidad ante mis ojos un personaje de ficción que tomaba vida cada vez que mis ojos se posaban en cada línea de aquel libro? Aterrada, empecé a caminar atrás alejándome confundida con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Miré sus ojos exactamente grises como los describía Anastasia en el libro y su gran parecido a la descripción de ella, era exacta. Era asombrosamente exacta. No puedo creerlo ¿como la ficción se volvió realidad?

-¿Cómo resulta que estás aquí?-pregunté sorprendida.

Su mirada de controlador y posesivo estaba posada sobre mí y avanzaba hacia mí dejando sonar sus zapatos, como que si cada paso que diera demostrara su personalidad de atractivo hombre e inteligente seductor. Estaba llegando a mí dejándome contra la pared a solo cinco centímetros de mi boca. Agarra aire para respirar e impulsar las palabras que iba a exclamar.

-Solo estoy aquí porque así tú lo deseaste-dice con una sonriente expresión enloquecedora.

Respiro.

-Desear es muy diferente a volverlo realidad-le digo mirándolo asombrada contra la pared.

Sonríe. Esa sonrisa y esa mirada de que lo sabe todo, sus ojos de repente se posaron sobre mi haciéndome sentir desnuda delante de él. Se acerca hacia mí un centímetro, un centímetro más haciendo sentir su respiración en mi rostro, lo que me confirmaba que era realmente real.

-Nena, solo créelo-dice estando a solo un centímetro de mi boca.

Mientras que trato de zafarme de él, toma mi brazo colocándome contra la pared de nuevo. Sintiéndome aprisionada por él, sin escapatoria.

-Déjame en paz-le digo.

-¿Porque crees que debería hacerlo?

-Solo necesito que me des un minuto, quiero ir a bañarme, acicalarme, peinarme, etc.

Sonríe.

-Está bien-dice mientras me libera.

-Gracias-digo mientras me sacudo.

-Solo espero que puedas entender y aceptar que estoy aquí para ti solamente.

¡Maldición! Cuán atractivo es. Comienzo a caminar como cangrejo clavándome en la mirada de él. Mientras que me alejo hacia el baño su mirada sigue fija en la mía, mi Dios. Llego al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta con seguro.

No puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando. Me repito a mí misma. Eso era lo que quería volver realidad mis deseos, pintar con mi imaginación y revivirlo con la magia de ella. Esto es terriblemente asombroso, un personaje de ficción traído a la vida. ¿Qué le diré a los vecinos, a mis amigas, a todo el mundo? Absolutamente nadie me creerá. Mientras tanto estoy debajo de la ducha empapándome, pensando en que debería hacer para contrarrestar esto, porque es muy grave que pueda sacar de un libro un personaje para volverlo real.

Salgo de la ducha para secarme. Me envuelvo toda en un paño y tomo mi ropa para salir ya del baño. Al abrir la puerta volteo hacia los lados como si fuera una loca mujer fugitiva, no está. ¿A dónde se habrá ido?

Camino en dirección a mi habitación mientras que lo veo observando cada cosa de mi estrambótica cueva donde habito.

-¿Podrías darme un permiso para cambiarme?-pregunto.

Me mira pasivamente, sonríe.

-Oh, claro.

Él sale de la habitación dejando escuchar sus zapatos y mientras que lo hace toma aire para hablar.

-Te espero allá afuera-susurra suavemente.

Trago saliva.

Cierro la puerta y me propongo a cambiarme. Busco en mi armario una falda con pliegues negra y una camisa de tiras color rojo. Busco el secador, odio quedarme con el cabello mojado. Ya preparada me propongo a salir de mi escondite a la realidad que era ficción para mí y que es para todo el mundo.

Lo veo sentado viendo la nada en la sala de estar, suspiro.

-No sé qué haré contigo-digo resignada.

Él me mira. Se para lentamente y se vuelve hacia mí con esa forma de moverse de un hombre seductor, su cuello. Oh, mi Dios, su hermoso cuello, su mandíbula perfectamente delineada. Todo se ve perfecto cuando articula un movimiento. Se para frente a mí. Mirándome fijamente.

-Me quedaré aquí el tiempo que tú quieras.

¿Qué?

-Está bien, pero ¿cómo voy explicarle esto al mundo?-Le digo.

Se acerca más a mí.

-No importa el mundo, importa lo que ahora vives. Tienes el poder de desear y hacerlo volver a la vida. ¿Aún no lo entiendes?-dice seriamente.

Confundida en mi pequeño mundo mental busco entender sus palabras.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto.

Toma un bocado de aire.

-Lo tienes que descubrir por ti misma.

Suspiro.

-¿Cómo sobrevivirás conmigo?-pregunto.

-Con tu imaginación-dice con una sonrisa seductora.

Ya no estoy entendiendo esto. Me está gustando la idea de tenerlo en la vida real, muchas fans de este hombre darías millones por estar en mi lugar, si en algún momento se enteran.

-Muy buena respuesta-digo con sarcasmo.

Él ríe.

-No se tu nombre. ¿Podrías decírmelo?-me pregunta con curiosidad.

Suspiro.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kristen Mootz.

Sonríe estirando su mano.

-El gusto es mío.

Teniendo a este personaje aquí me encantaría preguntarle muchas cosas de su vida con Anastasia Steele, claro, sin que ella pueda hacer acto de presencia porque ya esto sería una pesadilla primitiva si ella se apareciera aquí, dado que ella es tan celopata. Me siento en uno de los sofás no tan parecidos en nada a los que están en El Escala cuidadosamente para no mostrarle nada de lo que este debajo de mi falda.

-A ver, explícame. ¿Donde dejaste a Anastasia?-le pregunto.

Su mirada se vuelve con mucha pisca de curiosidad. Curiosidad de escuchar mis preguntas. Mientras se sienta me explica.

-Está en el libro, embarazada claro. Te mandó muchos saludos-dice con tono de sarcasmo y una risita irónica.

Como que me olvido un instante que estoy al frente de un muy divertido pero engreído y patán, así como lo describe el libro, exactamente igual.

-Mmmm.

-¿Cuál es tu edad?-pregunta.

-21, tengo 21-respondo.

Sus ojos se abren en nivel de asombro pero sin dejar la mirada que lo describe como alguien dominante y que quiere ser atractivamente controlador. Su nivel de asombro fue por mi edad. Oh, sí.

-Y..?-pregunto.

-Curioso-expresa.

-¿A qué te refieres con "Curioso"?-pregunto.

Suspira y ríe.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien.

Cruzo mis piernas de manera que sienta una indirecta. Su expresión se torna seria y observo como su saliva pasa por su garganta lentamente.

-¿Está jugando, Señorita Mootz?

Me siento totalmente como en el libro, pero de lado del real, donde lo vivo yo intensamente.

-No lo creo, Sr. Grey.

Se levanta del sillón y mi corazón comienza a inquietarse y empiezo a sentir que sudo en todo mi cuerpo. Se sienta cerca de mí, llegando poco a poco a mi rostro. A solo un milímetros de mis labios.

-Vamos, déjate llevar-dice el dominante Christian Grey.

CONTINUARÁ.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III parte I

Él coloco sus manos en mi cuello dejándolas subir por mi mandíbula y empezó acercar su boca en dirección a la mía. Para mí era como que eso transcurriera en cámara lenta Mientras su respiración se acercaba más y mas a mi boca, mi corazón latía como el galope de un caballo desenfrenado. De pronto cuando sus hermosos labios estaban a un milímetro de los míos, casi rozándolos en mi piel, recordé al libro, no quería parecerme a ella; tan fácil ante este irresistible hombre que atormentaba mis ojos de tanta belleza. Puse una distancia entre los dos alejándome hacia el otro extremo del sillón y desenlazando sus manos de mi rostro. Él quedó impresionado ante este movimiento. Estupefacto me miró lo acababa de rechazar y eso el jamás lo había experimentado, según E.L James las mujeres lo deseaban y no habría una en el mundo que se le resistiera. Pero estaba segura que si yo me demostraba diferente lo volvería locamente desesperado por mí, su atracción sería mucho más fuerte que la de él hacia Anastasia. Es mi deseo, lo traje yo a la vida por lo cual me corresponde ser yo misma ante él y hacer lo que yo quiera.

Sus manos quedaron el aire cuando hacía el intento de objetar una palabra, con sus ojos abiertos de impresión me miró airado, su rostro había cambiado a uno verdaderamente molesto e incomodo. No podría describir su mirada porque era única en él. Por un minuto su mirada no podía apartarse de la mía como si tratara de hablar con ella y pedirme explicaciones del porque de mi rechazo pero permanecí seria con mis gestos sobrios pero su rostro se transformaba severamente.

Rompí el silencio.

― ¿Estas enfadado conmigo? ― pregunté.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, su mirada era severa pero tenía un toque de confusión.

― No lo sé. Es extraño esto, nunca me habían rechazado― articuló.

Inspiró aire.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ― preguntó serio. Me levanté del sillón para poder explicarle, estaba nerviosa, mis pensamientos estaban susceptibles a lo que ha pasado durante las últimas horas. Me toqué las manos una con la otra y saqué aire para hablar.

― No quiero ser como Anastasia, quiero gustarte por lo que soy y no por el sexo que te pueda ofrecer. Esta es la vida real, aquí cualquier mujer es real― objeté a mi defensa.

Él me miró confundido y perplejo, abrió sus labios en una pequeña "O" para exhalar el aire. Se preparó para levantarse y luego de esto sus pasos llegaron en dirección mía lentamente para quedar a medio metro de mí. Alcé mi mirada, pude detallar lo alto que era, apenas podía llegarle por el cuello. Mientras que lo detallaba, su mirada apuntaba como un revólver, intimidante e inquietante hacia mí.

Suspiró.

― Me trajiste a la vida, ahora pertenezco a ti―suspiró nuevamente―.

Bajé mi mirada tratando de buscar palabras para esto. Su mano tomó mi mejilla y la alzó y quedé viendo sus hermosos ojos grises.

― Entonces, desea que me vaya y me iré― dijo. Su voz era de resignación.

No podría desear que se vaya, quiero tenerlo para siempre y realmente no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo podría tenerlo conmigo. Pero tenía debía hacer que pensara diferente hacia mí―oh, vaya como si un personaje de ficción pudiera interesarle lo que piensan los demás―. En ese momento me pregunté porque con tan solo desear podía lograr esto. Dejando mis pensamientos atrás le respondí.

― No quiero que te vayas.

Su mano tomó la mía y su delicadeza conmigo podía sentirla mediante su piel, su calor.

― Entonces necesito que me hagas sentir que soy bienvenido a este mundo―respondió.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo sentir bienvenido sin tener que objetar alguna palabra referente a lo mucho que lo deseo?

― Quédate conmigo―supliqué.

Sonrió y su mano dejó la mía.

― Explícame como actúa este mundo en el que llegué.

Di un paso hacía él y me contuve de besarlo. Le pedí que se sentara para poder explicarle lo realista y básico que era este mundo. Le expliqué también que esta ciudad no era Seattle, su lugar de origen.

―Estás en el Estado de Michigan, en Detroit―le expliqué.

Sonrió.

― Mi creadora nunca me agregó conocer este Estado―vaciló.

Los dos sonreímos.

― Entonces ¿Qué se siente ser un personaje sacado de un libro? ―pregunté.

Quedó en silencio por un momento sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Su mirada derretía como la mantequilla a fuego lento.

― Debería preguntar que se siente ser humano.

Reímos ambos al mismo tiempo. Su mirada seguía sin apartarse de mí. En ella sentía curiosidad por lo que yo era y como habitaba en este mundo cruel. Bajé la mirada y la volví hacia él en un segundo.

― Es complicado―sonreí― tienes que sobrevivir a pesar de que el mundo fantástico de un libro puede pasar lo que su creadora desee por ello, ustedes, los personajes de ficción, son muy privilegiados.

Sonrió.

―Para sobrevivir en este mundo real debes leer un libro―agregué.

Su mirada se contuvo por un momento para pensar en lo que había objetado.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó curioso.

Mis ojos se movían de un lado a otro buscando la forma de responder esa pregunta.

―Este mundo está lleno de maldad. No es como el mundo de un escritor, puedes matar a tus personajes si así lo deseas, todo depende de cuán oscuro sea tu corazón―reí ― aún así la maldad de este mundo puede influir en el de ficción. Cuán sangriento seas lo reflejarás en tus libros―agregué.

―Entonces, si mi escritora tuviera un corazón oscuro ¿podría haberme matado?

―No exactamente, todo depende de lo que quiere hacer realidad mediante un libro. Porque ese es el motivo del escritor, llevar lo irreal a lo real. Llevar sus pensamientos a una realidad llamada "libro".

Su mirada se perdió en las palabras que expresé y manifestó más curiosidad por lo que le había explicado. Esta conversación era muy amena para mí, el hablar de libros, mundos paralelos era tan fácil y dinámico para mí, y lo mejor, con un personaje de ficción.

―Cuando leí que te habías perdido en Charlie Tango, lloré―agregue interrumpiéndolo en su meditación.

Él volvió sus ojos nuevamente hacía mi.

―Habría dado un dólar por ver ese momento―dijo con voz cautivadora.

Los dos reímos.

―Me has cautivado― confesó.

Tragué saliva. ¿Podía este hombre ser más encantador? ¡Gracias E.L James! Mis mejillas ardieron con todo el poder que tenía su encantadora mirada.

― Eres más suave y tierno que el Christian de los libros.

―Creo que fue la metamorfosis que mi creadora hizo que tuviera―contestó―Me liberé.

―Oh, ya entiendo. El último libro es "Cincuenta Sombras Liberadas".

―Exacto, en ese último libro se desató cada sombra en mi alma. Una por una. No fue fácil, pero lo hice.

Quedé fascinada por lo último que dijo. En sí este hombre era perfecto con sus errores al principio pero para cada mujer y para mí, un hombre que haya matado sus demonios siendo imperfecto pero encantador se volvía perfecto ante los ojos de cualquier mujer deseosa de tener un hombre perfecto.

Suspiré hondo cerrando y abriendo mis ojos lentamente.

― Sigo sin entender como pude traerte a la vida―cambié el tema.

―Ya te lo dije, deseas y lo obtendrás―musitó.

¿Como con tan solo desear pudiera lograrlo? Si así fuera, cada mujer que leyera un libro y suspirara podría volver a más de un personaje a la realidad.

―Pero… si fuese así, habría mil personajes vueltos a la vida por cada lectora o lector―murmuré.

―Eso no lo sabes― dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Seguí pensando que eso sería una incógnita de por vida para mí. Jamás lo explicaré.

― Solo debes buscarlo dentro de ti, allí podrás encontrar las respuestas que buscas―agregó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Nadie podría explicarlo mejor que él.

―Cuéntame de ti―él estaba pidiendo información sobre mí. No podría resistirme a eso.

Tímidamente lo miré y agaché la mirada para ocultar mi timidez, ¿qué le diría a este hombre guapo de mi?

―Pues….―hice una pausa, los nervios me estaban traicionando― tengo veintiún años y vivo sola desde que mis padres se fueron a otra ciudad, yo decidí quedarme aquí en Detroit. Me envían dinero mientras que consigo algún trabajo, pero deseo estudiar.

― ¿Que quieres estudiar?―preguntó.

―Literatura―respondí.

Abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. Claro, había semejanza con su esposa en la ficción… o tal vez esa palabra también llegara a la vida real. De solo pensarlo me desilusionaba, aunque era algo estúpido todo esto, celosa de una mujer de ficción.

―Wow―expresó.

―Eso explica mi pasión por los libros―le expliqué.

Sonrió.

―Personas como yo viven de fantasías en un mundo en el que todo se puede y no viven en el mundo real―añadí―no hay nada mejor que el olor de un libro y el sonido de un teclado disparando ideas por doquier.

―Por eso llegué aquí―dijo.

― ¿En qué forma lo dices? ―inquirí.

―Llegué aquí porque tú sabes creer y nadie puede impedirte creer―respondió.

Muy buena su respuesta. Creo que Christian Grey podría ser un motivador personal. Pensé.

―Oye, eres un buen motivador personal―bromeé.

Sus dientes salieron a relucir por la sonrisa que pude arrancarle de sus hermosos labios. Me estaba acostumbrando a esta idea de volver a la vida aquel personaje en la que moría y era mi único motivo de entrar al libro como una alberca y yo clavándome hacía ella. Si escribiera esta historia más de uno compraría mi libro, porque era una historia diferente, algo distinto a lo que se ve, estaba vez el lector estaría enfrentándose al personaje cara a cara con él. Sería hacer realidad el sueño de cada lector o mejor dicho lectora porque la realidad era así, el sueño de cada uno cuando terminas el libro lo primero que deseas es volver realidad aquel libro con la que te desvelaste y con la pasaste tus ojos por horas incontables oliendo el delicioso olor de un libro nuevo. Ni se diga de los escritores, oír el del teclado frente a la pantalla creando e imaginando, la mejor música que se pueda escuchar de inspiración. Mientras el sonar de teclado empieza, podrías ver como cada personaje sale colocándose a tu lado y dictándote al oído cada acontecimiento de la historia, eso es lo mejor que podría pasar, pero no sucede…. Oh, vaya. Claro que sí y lo estoy viviendo gustosamente.

Suspiró e inspiró palabra para enunciarla. Acercándose a mí y levantando mi rostro con sus dedos cálidos. Clavándome su mirada penetrante haciéndome sentir deseada.

―Estaré aquí para ti, para tu inspiración. Mi querida Kristen―musitó.

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
